


The International Rangers

by RangerLunaKatsukiPendragon



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Book 10 - Ranger's Apprentice: The Emperor of Nihon-Ja, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLunaKatsukiPendragon/pseuds/RangerLunaKatsukiPendragon
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Will Treaty had a little....more interesting job? Araulen is experiencing troubled times as they are betrayed by someone who is most loyal to to kingdom and invaded by foreigners who are looking for 2 certain someones? Perhaps the so called "IRs" are exactly what the Kingdom of Araulen needs. Follow Will Treaty and Luna Shadow, as together they discover what it means to be an International Ranger.





	1. Chapter One, The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to the RA series. I do not own RA or the characters, John Flanagan does. BTW, Alyss and Crowley are not dead, Halt doesn't retire, Alyss and Will aren't together.

EARLY MORNING

 

It was a pretty normal day at Castle Araulen. The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful blue without a single cloud. A lone messenger rode through the slightly crowded streets of Araulen."Thump! thump! thump!" The horse's hooves echoed through the cobbled and noisy street.

"Open the gate!"

the rider called to the gate guards. The closest guard to him repeated the call and within a few seconds, the gates were opened. He rode through the gates, reigned in his horse a few meters away, and then brought out the scroll that His Majesty, King Duncan and the Ranger Commandant, Ranger Crowley had given him to deliver to another Ranger. He unrolled the scroll to check who it was addressed to.

"Ranger Will Treaty, Seacliff fief,"

he read out loud. He knew who Will Treaty was of course. He was a legendary hero of Araulen. Will Treaty was known everywhere, near and far, by old and young, by rich and poor. He returned the scroll into his saddlebag and forced his horse into a gallop. The faster he got to Seacliff, the faster he could return to the castle, right?

 

2 DAYS LATER

 

"Where is Ranger Treaty's cabin?"  
he asked a nearby guard.

"'Tis near the edge of the forest,"  
replied the guard.

"Many thanks!"

he smiled and swung back onto his saddle, urging the horse to a quick walk. After a few minutes of riding, he spotted a wooden cabin nearby. Smoke came out of the chimney which signaled that the people inside were up and about. He jumped down from the saddle and walked to the door with the message. He knocked thrice on the wooden door and gently put the scroll in front of the door. He jogged back to his horse and swung back onto his saddle. He urged his horse into a gallop, disappearing into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2, The First Female Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets his new partner. Honestly, I would just wish him good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sadly, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, John Flanagan does.

A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE SUNSET

Will spotted the beautiful castle coming into view after less than four hours of riding non-stop at the same pace as they had when they left Seacliff.

"King's Ranger!"

Will called to the knights who were guarding the entrance.

"Ranger Treaty! Long time no see." One of the senior knights called to them.

"Hello Stefan!" Will answered, swinging down from his saddle.

"Welcome back. C'mere, August." A young boy, about 16 years old came forward.

"Will, meet my apprentice, Augustine." Will smiled easily at the young, nervous looking boy.

"H...hello. Nice to meet you, sir..."

The Ranger chuckled. "I don't abide by formalities, Augustine. Ranger Will works just fine," Will smiled reassuringly at the young boy.

"Or just Will, your choice," He added. Augustine smiled back at the hero.

"Just call me August then. All my friends do," Augustine, now August replied.

"We'd better get going. Come on, Tug. See you around Stefan! August!" Will said, taking Tug's reins and walking to the castle gates. The Ranger walked toward the castle door, instinctively matching his movements to that of the shadows around them. They quickly reached a humongous space filled with grass and plants.

"Stay, Tug. I'll bring you an apple later." Will promised. Tug tossed his head and started grazing on the grass, alongside an unknown horse. 'Obviously a Ranger horse.' Will thought as he continued on towards a nearby side door guarded by seven knights. He easily slipped past them without anyone noticing. After a couple of wrong turns and dead ends, he finally found the King's office. Will knocked three times on the wooden door.

"Come in! It's open," a familiar voice called from inside. He silently pushed the door open. They entered and saw King Duncan and Crowley sitting around a fairly large round table, along with another unknown cloaked figure. He smiled a little, bowing to King Duncan.

"Hello, Your Majesty, Crowley and....." The figure chuckled, it was a girl!

"My name is Luna Shadow. I was summoned here along with you. I'm the first female Ranger."

"Hello and nice to meet you, Luna." Will greeted them bowing  
"Welcome! Please sit. You must be starving," King Duncan motioned for them to take their seats. Will sat and Crowley passed them both a mug of coffee. Will smiled cheekily before grabbing the honey and scooping spoonfuls in his mug. Luna did the same as the adults watched them, amused expressions on their faces.

"I see Halt is still passing on old habits," Crowley said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"That's how you learn with Halt. You learn how to shoot an arrow, move unseen and unheard, make strategies for war and put honey in your coffee," Will said with a shrug. Duncan chuckled.  
"I believe you're wondering why you have been summoned here," he said.

"Oh no, sir. We wanted to know why the sky is blue," Will replied  
sarcastically.  
Luna and Crowley burst out laughing at the King's faked insulted expression. Duncan joined in after a few seconds and they laughed for a good two minutes.

"O..okay..." the King tried to control his laughter, taking a few tries.

"So Crowley and I have been thinking..." but before he could complete his sentence, Luna said, "Always a dangerous pastime."

Will and Crowley, who just got themselves under control, burst out laughing again. Duncan face-palmed at his friends' immaturity but couldn't keep a smile from appearing in his face,

"Joking aside, we've been thinking of giving you both new positions." Will raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of new position?" he asked. "Well, you both know that King Herbert was the one who founded the Ranger Corps, right?" The younger Rangers nodded.

"So he had this idea about what we call, International Rangers. IRs for short. They are still Rangers but they aren't just based in one fief. Hence the name, International. They are in charge of the whole kingdom and most of the kingdom's allies." Duncan explained.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want us to skip all around Araulen and our allies, fighting crime and whatnot. Possibly getting ourselves killed in the process?" Luna asked.

"Exactly. Do you both accept?" Crowley asked. Will and Luna looked at each other.

"What will happen to our fiefs?" asked Luna, looking at the two elders.

"We have two graduating apprentices who can take over. Thankfully both of your fiefs are acceptable and peaceful enough for beginners," replied Crowley.

"Alright, I'm in," answered Luna. They all looked at Will.

"Will?" Duncan asked. Suddenly, Will grinned, "This is completely crazy. We have about 99.9% chance of dying. Sure! Count me in!" Crowley and Duncan chuckled, while Luna giggled.

"Good. Crowley, show them their new equipment," Duncan said, an amused smile on his face.

"New equipment?" asked Will in confusion.

"Of course! Wait, there is something I must give you," Duncan said, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a small box. He opened it and produced two small round charms that were as big as the Rangers' oak leaves. Duncan handed one to each of the younger Rangers. The charm was silver and coin-like, crafted in a perfect circle with Lauren leaves along the rim on both sides. Carved into the middle was a crown, etched with amazing detail.

"It symbolizes that one, you're both acting on the utmost authority of the King. Two, it allows you to go anywhere," Explained Crowley.

"You are to attach it next to your oak leaves," Added King Duncan with a smile. Will and Luna both attached their new charms next to their oak leaves and thanked the King.

"Good. Now, Crowley will show you both your new equipment. Put them on then come back for another briefing," Requested Duncan. Will and Luna groaned.

"Another briefing, Your Majesty?" Said Will. Duncan chuckled.

"Yes, another briefing. Then we will send you off into your new jobs. I shall see you both later for dinner," He replied. Will's eyes widened in realization.

"Great. Just great. Gilan will tease me forever now," Groaned Will. Luna laughed.

"Come on, the faster we get our equipment, the faster we can get this briefing over with." Will nodded and they both stood, bowed and curtsied to the King and walked out of the large doors and followed Crowley to wherever they were going. After a couple of twists and turns, a dead end, walking in a circle, and sarcastic remarks from Will every couple of steps, they finally arrived at a large bronze door guarded by a dozen guards. Crowley nodded at them and the closest guard to the door lifted the rods of metal that held the door shut. Crowley carefully opened the door, cringing slightly at the emitted squeaking sound. He motioned for the two to step inside and once they were inside, the guards closed the door again. Crowley took up a nearby torch and lit all of the lamps, brightening up the room. Will and Luna gasped. They were standing in the Armory of Kings, the main and biggest armory of all of Araulen. Crowley chuckled at their expressions and because he was looking at them and walking, he bumped into a bunch of targets and fell in his back, releasing a fit of giggles from Luna and a laugh from Will. They walked over to him and helped him stand.

"Ouch. I now have a slight hatred for targets." Grumbled Crowley while rubbing his back. They laughed again and followed Crowley to a table nearby with two bundles covered with a white cloth. Crowley grinned at the two.

"Will, Your stuff is on my right. Luna, my left." He smirked at them and dramatically removed the white cloth. Underneath the cloth, there were beautiful longbows with graceful carvings of leaves on them. The carvings were then painted silver, giving it a mystical and beautiful look. Along with the longbows there were two quivers. Instead of just 24 arrows, these quivers had 50 arrows each. There were also sheaths for twin knives behind the quiver, which were on the table. There were also 5 small daggers each.

"You both use the same cloak however we will give you a better one with more pockets and places to put your new weapons." Said Crowley, holding up 2 new and improved cloaks.

"Amazing..." Said Luna. Will could only nod in agreement."

Crowley smiled. "I'm glad that you like them. They're all yours now. Go on. Put them on." Urged Crowley.

The two removed their original bows and quivers, cloaks and knives and replaced them with the new ones. First the cloaks, then their original saxe and throwing knives, then their new quivers with new knives, then finally their bows. Crowley showed them where to put the 5 small daggers. One on either sleeve, one inside each boot and one hidden in the strap of their quivers.

"Wow... Thanks Crowley..." Will said, looking at his new look in a nearby mirror.

"Don't mention it. You both look amazing." Replied Crowley. They watched ad Crowley extinguished the flames and quickly walked out of the Armory. Crowley led them to the gates.

"King Duncan had a sudden and urgent meeting with the King of Tesla, a kingdom somewhere to the north." He handed the scroll to Luna.

"Also, you have your first mission. You must accompany His Majesty, King Duncan and Princess Cassandra to the Kingdom of The Three Moons in the west overseas...you'll see who will be accompaning you both in the scroll. You leave tomorrow. They will meet you at Redmont. Good luck! You both ready?" Asked Crowley.

"Sure! Just let us pack a couple of supplies for the trip." Replied Will. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Alright. See you both soon!" Called Crowley as he walked back inside. They both looked at each other.

"What now?" Wondered Will.

"I guess we better find a place to eat and stay for the night." Replied Luna with a shrug.

Will nodded and they both headed for the clearing where they left their horses. Luna smiled at her horse as Will stroked Tug's mane.

"What's the name of your horse?" Asked Will, looking at Luna curiously. "His name is Merlin, named after one of my favorite story characters from when I was younger. Your horse is..?" She raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Tug. He's named after.. well actually he just likes tugging people's arms out." Will replied with a chuckle. Luna laughed.

"Nice to know. Who was your mentor?" Luna asked curiously. "My mentor was Halt. You know... 8 feet tall, kills bears with his bear hands..." He counted of on his fingers. Luna laughed,

"My mentor was Crowley, but because he's commandant and all, most of the other senior rangers also trained me." She replied, swinging onto her saddle along with Will. "Really? Cool. So anyway, where to?" Will smiled cheekily.

"Well........"


End file.
